


A Galaxy of Emptiness

by PearshapedPeach



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Character Study, Gen, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearshapedPeach/pseuds/PearshapedPeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angry at his family, Dipper runs away and finds himself at the Northwest Manor's steps. A worried grandpa comes by to pick him up when vicious creatures are coming out the strange mist surrounding the town. NWHS spoilers</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dipper was burned out, stomach churning, head pounding, feet blistered, he leaned against the brick wall and slid to the ground. His hands pressed against his eyes to relieve the pain.

He reached to the intercom above him and pressed the small button, turning to face a camera perched by a deer statue. He waited, staring at the road he came from, the forest below barely visible behind the thick ethereal mist that covered the entire town.

“What are you doing here?” Said a female voice coming from the speaker.

Standing up with a grunt, he held a finger against the button nad swallowed dry, hesitating at the cold silence and a sudden lack of words, “I have nowhere to go.” He confessed and let go of the button.

“What are you talking about?” Asked the voice.

What was he talking about? How to explain all the events that even he didn't really understand, he hoovered his fingers over the intercom, shaking in a mix of fear and pure exhaustion.

The heavy wooden gate next to him opened, revealing the front of the manor, it's fountain devoid of water. The door opened and a girl stood at the entrance, faintly faded by the fog, her hair was tied to a top bun, “What do you want?” She asked with a blank stare.

He stared down his muddied shoes as they walked to her, “I don't know” He shrugged and felt the weight of his backpack pulling down the straps, “Can I stay for the day?” He stared back, she stood a couple of steps higher looking down at him, “Please?” He begged, bowing his head.

She stepped back allowing him to enter the house, her face contorted in disgust when he passed by, “You look worse than normal, what happened?”

“I was walking in the woods, a giant bird sent me rolling down a hill, the usual stuff.” He said, waiting for her to lead him somewhere.

“Take off your shoes.” She ordered and pointed to a small space next to the door, he complied. “Do you have anything to do with what happened yesterday?”

He took of his dirty shoes and socks, ignoring the blisters that were forming and settled them down at the spot she pointed while thinking of something to say, “No, _I_ don't have anything to do with it.” The anger he felt seeped into his low voice like a threatening whisper, _“not anymore”_ He thought.

“Where's Mabel?” She began walking, he hopped behind with one leg.

“She's at an inn with Grunkle Stan, the shack fell apart.”

“It was only a matter of time, honestly” She muttered, “Why aren't you with them?”

He shrugged, teeth gnashing in anger, he must have been doing that through the entire day, judging how tired his jaw felt “I rather not talk about it, Pacifica.”

They walked through empty rooms, footsteps echoed down the hallway.

“Your parents aren't here?” He looked around, fearing what her father would do if he caught him walking around his house after that party. She didn't answer.

They entered a bedroom, devoid of many decorations unlike the rest of the mansion, save from a painting of the waterfall and a marble bust of a woman.

“I can't let you leave the house dirty, again” She said, entering the adjacent bathroom, she picked a white towel and white silk pajamas and handed them to him.

“Thanks” He accepted, “I promise I won't stay long.”

She shrugged, “It's fine, my parents are travelling and...” She looked away, playing with a blond lock of hair, “It's nice to have company.”

He nodded with a smile, she turned away and left the room, closing the door.

It  could've been the most modest bathroom in the entire house, yet any other he ever used paled in comparison, especially the one in the shack. Dipper undressed, his clothes a brown, smelly crumble against the shining white tile. He wrinkled his nose at his own smell and stepped below the shower head, carefully turning the valve, the strong water spray startled him, but getting the right temperature was easy to his surprise. He melted to the warm drops that flowed through him and watched as dirt and blood went down the drain. He left the steamy shower with hesitation, dried himself with the soft towel and put on the pajamas, the Northwest insignia sewed on the chest. 

He left to the bright white bedroom to find Pacifica sitting by the bed, she stared intently at the whiteness beyond the large window, unaware that he was in the room.

“These pajamas are great” He commented, feeling the fabric.

Startled, she turned to him and her cheeks reddened, he looked adorable with the oversized sleeves “They are French, try not getting them filthy.” She snarled, but Dipper noticed hesitation.

“I'll do my best.” He looked at the window, “Still foggy, huh?”

She murmured something.

He sat on the opposite corner of the bed, the shower only numbed the pain and fatigue that were bound to come back like the day after a harsh work out.

“If my dad knew you were here, he would freak out.” She said so low he almost didn't hear, “You are a bad influence” She giggled without a smile.

“I only tried to do what he asked me too, you let everyone inside.”

“It was the only way,” She protested, “They wrecked the house”

“Don't act like you didn't have a good time.”

“Not after, though.” There was resentment in her voice, Dipper hesitated to reach out for her.

“You did the right thing.”

“I guess...” Her fingers fidget, “Whatever, it's done now, I don't care.”

Dipper felt his body giving up, suddenly falling on the soft bed.

“This bed is so good, I can drop dead and it would be okay.” He purred and stretched himself, his body cracked and snapped.

“Please don't die, I don't need more ghosts haunting this house.”

He chortled.

“I almost ran away to your shack.” She blurted, and turned to him with hesitant eyes wide blue eyes.

“Now I'm the one that ran away.” He smiled at the irony.

“Why don't you wanna tell me what happened?” She laid down facing him with a worried look, his cheeks reddened.

Dipper hesitated “Stan knew about the journals, all I was trying to find out he knew and he kept everything to himself and then he had the audacity to ask me to trust him.” He clenched the soft velvet beneath him, “The author, the man I've been waiting to meet for so long, turns out to be his brother and the way he looks at me...” 

Pacifica stared at him frightened by the ire that resonated in his voice, his knuckles turning white from clenching at the fabric. She saw a tear drop on the mattress.

“He looks at me like there's something wrong with me and Stan...” He sobbed “He looks at me with pity.” He whimpered, the tear marked a line down his red cheek, “Mabel acts like it's no big deal and it's just unbearable, I can't face them.”

She reached out and wiped another tear from his cheek. There was more to this story, knowing how much that book mattered to him. She decided not to pry any further if he didn't want to.

“Stay here for today, but at least call Mabel, tell her you're okay.” Pacifica begged, feeling the boy's shaking sobs beneath her hand.

He shook his head like a stubborn kid, red eyes holding tears.

“Can I call her, then?” She asked.

He bit his lips and nodded, “Okay, Treeline inn, room 6.”

Pacifica smiled, “I'll look for it. Get some rest, you're falling apart.”

She left, closing the door behind her. Dipper fell back into bed and closed his eyes, he couldn't remember the last time he started to fall asleep so quickly.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The sharp pain had subsided when he woke up, yet his muscles were sore and strained. The comfort of the bed kept him down like a magnet. He turned to the window, letting out a long sigh at the mist that remained thick as ever.

He hugged the pillow, shivering and sobbing, tears streaming down his face. He expected nightmares, expected to see his grandfather like a monolith staring him down, analysing him like another creature from his journals just like he did when they met. _He didn't look at Mabel like that._ Dipper expected to wake up screaming until his voice was hoarse like he did the day before, but he didn't, his dreams were as hollow as the fog outside the window.

He focused on his breathing, in and out and in and out until his trembling stopped. Sitting, he placed his feet on the wooden floor, a pair of white slippers were settled by the door. Dipper stretched himself, his muscles tensed.

The slippers were too large, but a better alternative to the cold floor. He walked out of the door to be surprised by the mist that occupied the hallway like a living being, as if someone had left a window open and it slithered in the manor. He couldn't see the end of the it.

“Pacifica!” He yelled, not even an echo returned.

He walked to the direction they came from. A dark silhouette start to form in the whiteness, “Pacifica?” He wanted to yell, but his voice winded down to a whisper, the silhouette was too large to be the girl. He froze.

“Dipper?” Yelled a rough and imposing voice that trembled inside his ears. He stepped back, the silhouette grew larger, “Dipper, is that you?”

He knew who that voice belonged to, so he ran to the opposite direction, turning back to see the shadow fade in the fog. His left foot burned, the slippers slipping from his feet, he grabbed them and kept running barefoot. He hit a wall, to his left, a narrow staircase, to his right another room. Knowing he couldn't run any further with his feet calloused, he swerved right, into a similar but larger bedroom than the previous one.

He looked to the bed and to a large dark wood armoire. Closing the door behind, he walked to the furniture, opened it's doors and squeezed himself into it, leaving a narrow opening that looked straight to the door.

Waiting, he controlled his breathing, but his shaking wouldn't stop. The door slowly opened, a large man dressed in a brown worn trench coat, a scarf thrown around covering his chin and square glasses. He scanned the room, “Dipper.” He said, the voice a less worn out version of his Grunkle, “You need to go back home with us, it's no time for childish behaviour.” He demanded, Dipper bit his lips to keep from talking back.

The man crouched to look below the bed, finding nothing he stood up again and stared at the wardrobe. Dipper held his breath. The man approached slowly, torturing. The boy's thoughts were of escape, should he attack him? Go for his eyes, with the glasses? Kick him? Use the slippers? He decided to use the man's own scarf to incapacitate him.

A bell rang, five times. The man turned to the door, to Dipper's relief he walked to it, peeking out before leaving. The boy waited, counting to thirty before he stepped out of the armoire.

Pacifica must have been the one ringing the bell, he had to reach her before the man did. He glanced at the empty hallway, crossing to the staircase, up to the second floor to a large room with a billiard table and many stuffed animal heads hanging on the walls, he hoped they wouldn't start bleeding again.

With faulty and careful steps, he walked room by room through the haze having a close idea of where Pacifica's room was, reaching to the end of another hallway to a door with a star sticker and knocked.

“Pacifica, are you there?” He whispered through the gap.

A strong hand grabbed his arm hard, he flinched and yelped at the pain, turning to find the man towering over him.

“Why did you run away?” He hissed with anger, “It's not safe, kid.”

“Let go of me.” Dipper fought, but the grip was too strong and only hurt him more.

The man pulled hard, “Stop acting like a child and let's go.”

“I am a child, you creep, let go of me.” He demanded, but the man pulled him harder. “Wait! I need to find Pacifica, she's in the house.”

“I already checked the place, there's no one here.”

“I don't want to go! I want to stay here!”

“Stop whining!”

Dipper was dragged down the hallway despite his protest, he spotted the strange looking gun strapped to the back of the man.

“We _need_ to find Pacifica, she rang the bell, what if she's in danger?” He yelled.

“There's no one here!”

“She must be hiding from you, seeing how creepy you are.”

“Fine, but once we find her, you are coming back to the inn with me.”

Dipper decided not to argue at the moment, but in no way he was going back.

“Can you at least let go of me?”

“No.” The man spat.

“It hurts!” The boy's voice cracked.

“Stop whining!”

They checked room after room, walking in uncomfortable silence. Dipper repeating that it was good for her to get out of any hiding, but after twenty minutes they found nothing. His bare feet were hurt and his sore muscles threatened to fail at any moment, the man's locked grip wasn't doing him any good either.

“Please, stop, I'm hurt.” He wasn't afraid of whining anymore.

The man pulled him and leaned down eye to eye, Dipper watched himself terrified on the reflection of the man's glasses, no creature he ever faced matched those weary narrowed eyes, the thick eyebrows that eerily looked like what his own were starting to become. How can your own grandfather be so frightening?

“Maybe you wouldn't be if you stay at the inn.” He hissed again, sending shivers down the boy's spine.

He stood up and pulled the boy back to a hurried pace.

“She called Mabel to tell I was here, there was no need to come.”

“No one called. I looked for you everywhere before your sister mentioned this place.”

Dipper's eyes widened and he halted with all his strength to keep from being pulled.

“What's going on? What is this fog?”

“It's a consequence of the portal being opened. There was a chance that this wouldn't happen, but it did.”

“So?”

His grandfather let out a long sigh that got to Dipper's nerves, “This fog can bring creatures, that are naturally reclusive, out.” He tried to drag the kid again, but he protested

“What if Pacifica's in danger?”

“Then I would know. Nothing here shows any sign of them.”

“Where could she be, then?”

The man shrugged.

“I'm not leaving!” Dipper pouted, he didn't expect his grandfather to grab him and throw him over his shoulders without breaking a sweat. “Let go of me! Let go!” He yelled, throwing weak punches at the man's back, hurting his fist when he hit the metal gun.

“Be quiet or I'll use a tranquillizer.” He threatened.

“You monster!”

“I'm trying to get you to safety.”

“I don't care about my safety, I need to find Pacifica!” Dipper yelled, the man carrying him stopped.

After a moment of silence, he said “I promise I'll look for her once you're safe.”

“No! I don't believe you, let go! Let me go! Let me...” He felt something sharp pin his leg and his entire body turned limp, his eyes felt awfully heavy, closing on their own. “...go”

 


	3. Chapter 3

A cold breeze woke him up, he opened his heavy eyelids to the crown of a tree beneath the white sky. His body a lethargic dead weight, but at least the pain had stopped.

Dipper laid down between the roots of the tree, a pouch was before him. Shots echoed through the woods making some birds scattered from the trees followed by heavy footsteps coming from behind him.

“You're awake, finally. I won't have to carry you anymore.” Said his grandfather, carrying his rifle.

“Where are we?” Dipper voice was broken, it took a lot of effort to speak.

“We had to take a detour.” He said, reaching to grab the bag.

“What were you shooting?”

“Some of the creatures I mentioned.” He stood before the boy, “Let's go.”

Dipper could feel his body coming back to life, his feet were freezing, his back was strained. Slowly, he regained control, moving his fingers, then his arms, then everything else. “You didn't have to do that.” He grunted.

“Yes, I did.” The man reached out his six fingered hand, Dipper looked at him with narrowed eyes and they started a staring match, his intimidating grandfather won without an effort.

Stubborn as always, Dipper stood up on his own, dragging himself on the tree, his legs trembling violently. The man shook his head with a smile.

“Stanford told me you were a stubborn one.” He smirked.

Dipper grunted under his breath, his feet stung over the dirt.

“What about Pacifica?” The boy asked as they started to walk.

“I'll find her.”

“Let me help you.”

“No, you're going back. Everyone is worried.”

They left the woods to an empty field. Dipper grew uneasy as they entered the white void, he couldn't see anything but his grandfather. By instinct, he clung to him, grabbing his worn coat, avoiding the stare he received. To his surprise, the man took his hand and held it gently.

Power lines started to appear in the distance, they stopped underneath them. The man pulled a compass from his pocket and stared to their right. Feeling his grandson's small hand shaking, he noticed his feet bare against the grass' dew.

The man grabbed the rifle from his back and crouched, “Hop on.” He said, receiving a puzzled look from the boy, “Your feet are going to freeze if you keep walking.”

Dipper hesitated, but the pain and cold spoke louder, he hopped on his grandfather's back and hugged him, nuzzling against the warm scarf.

The man stood up with a grunt and followed the power lines to the city.

“You are angry at them, aren't you?” He asked to the boy breathing on his neck.

“I guess...” Dipper mumbled. Tired as he was, close to falling asleep laying his head on the man's shoulder, he realized that he wanted to go home.

The man chuckled at the response, “I guess I'm angry at my brother too.”

“Why?”

“The way he let himself go, just to bring me back...” He confessed, “I didn't want him to give up his whole life to fix a mistake I've made, and to blame himself on top of it.”

Dipper looked ahead of them, the towers repeated themselves one after another like a never ending loop, the cold breeze of the empty field sneaked underneath his pajama and sent him shivers, he could see himself on bed, sneezing for the next few days, with Mabel hoovering over him all the time to check his temperature, ask him if he needed anything, serving him crazy comfort food that would only churn his stomach, sitting at “safe distance” and preparing a movie marathon of romcoms so cringe inducing that his cold wouldn't feel so bad in comparison.

“If Mabel disappeared, I would do the same.” He said with so much conviction that his voice sounded deep and imposing.

“I guess we all would.”

A crack echoed from behind them, the man halted and grabbed his rifle, leaving the boy hanging. He spun around, “Get on the ground and stay low.” He whispered, Dipper jumped from the his back and crouched behind him

He raised his rifle and pressed it next to his shoulder, over his chest and stared through the sights. Scanning through the surroundings, he heard quick footsteps crushing the frozen dew.

A figure raced at them, breaking through the mist in high speed that Dipper couldn't process it fast enough. A bang so loud that left his eardrums ringing and the pale humanoid creature was on the ground dead.

Before he could take a closer look, his grandfather turned and shot down again another one, and again, and again until their quick breathing and the reloading rifle were the only sound.

“Let's go.” He hissed and crouched, Dipper didn't waste time to hop on his back. “There's more coming.”

“What was that?” The boy gasped as he jumped up and down along the man's run.

“The creatures I was talking about.” His pace was fast, he held his rifle with a strong grip.

“I've never seen them.”

“Be thankful for that, they don't leave their caves unless enough energy is dispersed on the environment.”

He grabbed a pistol from his waist, holding it with his finger out of the trigger. A growl from their left and he aimed the gun towards it, before Dipper could see the creature, the man fired while running, a silhouette came crashing on the ground.

“You're a badass.” Dipper blurted, blushing for saying it out loud, his grandpa only chuckled, “to the left!” He yelled, but it was too late and the creature was leaping on them, the man dodge and Dipper had to grip on his trench coat to fight the inertia. The monster slashed the air and turned to meet the barrel of a pistol that flashed and opened a hole in it's head.

“Ugh!” Dipper yelled, turning his head away from the blue splatters.

“That's why I wear a scarf!”

“Ew, I had my face on it!”

The man chuckled. He kept the gun aimed, turning in circles. “Hold your breath” He whispered, Dipper inhaled and held on. They turned 180 degrees and he fired, hitting a creature that was seconds away from slashing Dipper's back.

They rushed through the field, finally reaching the city, the power lines ended in a building.

“Do you know where we are?” Dipper asked, unable to his hide shivering.

His grandfather unwrapped his scarf and handed to the boy, who covered himself the best he could. “Not sure, but we can't be far.”

“We need to find Pacifica.”

“I know, I know. I'll look for her, but I'm sure she's fine. These creatures don't tend to clean their traces, if they were in the house, I would know.”

Finally, life started to appear around them, a fire truck and a couple of cars drove by before they crossed the streets, people dined inside an restaurant, lights lit inside a house. Dipper felt relief, the world around him still existed.

“Sorry for running away.” He muttered.

“It's okay, son.”

Dipper smiled at word, hugging his grandfather tightly, “I was so scared of you.”

“Why is that?”

They headed to the restaurant.

“You looked at me like I did something wrong...” He muttered like a little kid that was afraid of getting scolded.

“You should've seen the way you looked at me” The man bit his lips, pushing the door.

“Sorry, I wasn't thinking straight.” Dipper muttered in shame.

He could cry tears of joy as the hot air hit him and the smell of food, his stomach grunted so loud that startled him, unaware of how hungry he was until now.

“Are you hungry?” His grandpa asked, he nodded. “Excuse me, miss.” He approached the waitress, Dipper noticed unusual nervousness in his voice, “Can I use your phone?”

She looked at Dipper, who made his best puppy face and smiled. “Of course.” She said, they followed her to a old school red rotatory dial phone.

“Wow, that's ancient.” Dipper commented.

“Well excuse me.” His grandpa said, grabbing the phone and turning the dial so many times that left Dipper impatient.

They waited for an answer, Dipper pressed his ears against the phone.

“Hello?” Answered a worn out voice.

“It's me, I got Dipper with me.”

“Thank god, is he okay?”

They heard a girl yelling in the background.

“He is fine, we are grabbing something to eat and be right back. How are the readings?”

“They are stable.”

“Tell them to call Pacifica!” Dipper said, trying to reach the phone.

“Yes, call the girl, see if she's okay, we couldn't find her.”

“We will, come back as soon as possible.” Said the speaker, “And Stanley... thank you.”

Stan bit his lips, “Yeah, I'll see you soon.” He hung up, “Let's eat something.”

 

They sat on the last table, the waitress followed along with the menus. Dipper felt dizzy, now that things settled down all the things adrenaline pushed away came rushing back in, specially the hunger.

“We'll have waffles, a glass of water and coffee, black.” Stan said before his grandson could even look at the menu.

“Sure thing, I'll be right back with your orders.” She smiled and left.

“Can I choose?” Dipper crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, raising his legs on the couch.

“I don't have a lot of money with me right now.”

“How long have you been looking for me?” the boy asked, playing with his fingers so he could avoid facing the man.

“Since morning,” He said, Dipper stared at him from the corner of his eyes, he didn't look angry, “but I had to stop to help people along the way. I'm surprised you managed to make all the way to the manor without being attacked.”

“I got attacked by a giant bird, though.” The boy scratched one of the small cuts from the attack over his sleeves.

“You do that all the time? Just leave announced to a joy ride in the woods?” Stanley tried to remain collect, but his voice raised a bit with anger.

Dipper shrank back in his seat, “I don't do that all the time.” His voice cracked at the lie.

“That's not what your family says.” Stanley's narrowed eyes could make Dipper dig a hole in his seat to hide.

After a while of awkward silence, the waitress served their food.

“What did my grunkle said about readings?” Dipper asked, cutting half of the waffle and stuffing in his mouth.

“Calm down there!” Stan laughed, “We are reading the weather, if this fog will go away or the static will become stronger...”

“And more monsters will come, I assume.” Dipper interrupted with his mouth full.

“Yes...” He answered with hesitation and took a sip of his coffee.

“What are the chances?”

“Twenty percent I guess, if it were to happen it would already. It's only going down now.”

Dipper's waffle disappeared from his plate, his water halfway gone. He kept his hunger to himself for the sake of his pride, yet his grandpa had a look like he could see through it.

“Your sister told me you are...very interested on my journals.” He said with a proud smile.

Dipper hunched his shoulders, staring down at nearly empty glass he held.

“I'm flattered.” He continued, drinking the rest of his coffee, “But you shouldn't be messing with it, even the gnomes are threatening.”

“I can handle gnomes.” Dipper puffed his chest.

“Sure, you think they are cute little things, but wait until you piss them off” Stan smirked at the little kid acting tough.

“As a matter of fact,” The boy raised his voice, “I had-”

“Excuse me, sir.” The waitress interrupted, “Someone's on the phone wanting to talk to you.”

Stanley stared at her with his lips slightly open, Dipper noticed the coffee mug trembling in his hands, “Oh...” He stuttered, settling down the cup and standing up to follow the waitress.

She handed them the phone, stretching the cord over the counter.

“Stan?” He asked.

“Brother!” The speaker yelled, “Pacifica called us, she is hiding from the rakes at her manor.”

“We were just there!”

Dipper noticed the urgency on his grandpa's voice, “What's happening.” He tugged the trench coat, “Is Pacifica okay?”

He handed the phone to the waitress and smiled politely, giving her a ten dollar bill.

“I'm going there, Dipper you wait inside for me to come back.”

“No, I'm going with you.” Dipper chasing him out of the diner, wincing when his feet stepped on the cold asphalt.

“Don't disobey me, boy.” He turned to block the kid.

“Fine, go!” Dipper crossed his arms, “But as soon as you leave, I'll be going there on my own.”

Stanley clenched his fists and bit his lips from saying something inappropriate, the look on his grandson's face meant business.

“You think you're tough, huh?” He said, his grandson nodded, leaving him more irritated, he knelt to face Dipper “One day a creature will leave you bleeding dry in the middle of nowhere and you'll have to give yourself thirty stitches without even screaming because it still around waiting to finish it's job, then _if_ you survive, don't come crying to me, tough guy.” He whispered with barred teeth, his pale face turning red. The boy before him was biting his lips and trembling violently, yet he stood his ground.

With a loud grunt, Stanley crossed the street, Dipper's footsteps right behind him and approached a dusty black car parked by. He took a device from his coat's inner pocket and inserted it through the window's gap just above the locker.

“Are we stealing a car?” Dipper gasped.

“Gotta a problem, stay.” He answered, opening the door without sounding the alarm.

Dipper puffed his chest and entered the car, his grandfather messing with the wires below the wheel, the car started, “Did Grunkle taught you this?”

“He wasn't the best influence, I guess you figured out by now.” He drove off down the street, “Put your seatbelt on.” He ordered, while putting his own.

“Where's Pacifica?”

“Back at her house, she had left with her driver before I got there.”

“Are those creatures after her?”

“They followed her back, broke into the house and now she's hiding.”

They were speeding through the streets, Dipper held on to his seat as the car took sharp turns that left tire marks and smoke behind. They were soon on the way up the hill where her manor was.

“Give me a gun.” Dipper said with a serious tone that surprised his grandfather.

“No way.” He stated.

“The pistol, I know how to use it!”

“Where did you learn it? My brother?” He yelled the last word.

“Um... Internet?” The boy realised how dumb he sounded. Stan chuckled, shaking his head.

“I'm telling you, I know how to use it!”

“You won't be saying that when you feel the kick and look at your little hands, can't even grasp it.”

Dipper groaned, he despised being called little.

“Why are you being such a jerk?” He yelled.

“Because you're acting like a spoiled brat disobeying every order even if that goes against your safety, that I'm responsible for!” Stan yelled back.

“So you don't care if you weren't responsible.”

“What the hell are you saying, kid? You're my grandson, of course I care.” He yelled back, offended by the assumption. “I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't, you have any idea how exhausted I am?” He grasped at the wheel. “You are the egoist here, running away, disobeying orders and acting like you are invincible.”

Dipper's grip on the his seat turned white both by effort and anger, his barred teeth grinding against each other at bumpy asphalt.

They reached the peak, Stan hit the break and turned the car to a stop right before the open gate, a black car was parked inside it, it's front smashed against the fountain. One creature sat on top of it, smashing the front window with it's bare hands.

While it was still distracted, Stanley loaded his rifle, Dipper stayed in the car, waiting for the man's signal.

“Hey, ugly!” Stan yelled, the creature turned it's monstrous visage to him. He fired, sending the beast flying from the car, dead in the grass.

Dipper left the car and followed his grandpa to the other car, he opened the door to find the driver fallen at the seats, he checked for a pulse. “He's alive.” He sighed in relief, “Let's go find her, stick to me.” He closed the car's door and entered the house, it's front door blasted open.

“Wait.” Dipper whispered, grabbing his shoes from the spot he had left, he smiled at his warming and protected feet, before leaving he grabbed an umbrella hanging by the door “Let's go.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing these 2 is so fun <3


	4. Chapter 4

With careful steps, they sneaked through the manor, a path of destruction, claw marks and furniture turned over to lead them. The house was still covered by the fog, although they could see further than before. Crackling noises and unsettling grunts echoed through the rooms.

Stan had his rifle ready, when the noises got too loud he raised his palm to Dipper signalling to stop. He peaked through the corner to a living room, counting three creatures perched on the furnitures and crawling on the rugs, sniffing with the pair of small holes on their faces.

The man opened fire, managing to get one down. Alarmed, the other two jumped to him. He stepped back, hitting one with the butt of the rifle, the other threw him on the floor. Dipper watched his grandfather struggle to block the creature with his rifle.

He hit the creature's head with the umbrella and Stan pushed it away at the chance. The second creature had recovered from the rifle's smack and jumped to the wall and over Dipper. A third one came running from the hallway.

With quick reflex, Dipper opened the umbrella just as the creature leaped on him, Stan recovered and shot the new one, hitting it's shoulder. He turned to the one tearing the umbrella to reach the boy and shot it right in the head. Unknown to both, a forth one crawled in.

In a fit of anger, Stanley repeatedly smashed the head of the beast that had him pinned down to a blue pulp. While distracted with rage, the monsters targeted Dipper, surprising him with a claw against his back, the boy fell on his face with a yell.

The man turned from his carnage to see his grandson being pinned down by the creature's whole weight, he used the rifle's bloody stock to smack it away, but before he could help the boy, the injured monster leaped on him, his coat protected him from the sharp nails, he dropped his rifle.

Dipper stood up and picked the rifle, imitating his grandpa, he pried the monster away with the gun, but the creature was stronger and smacked the rifle away from his hands. It was enough for the man to push it off.

He jumped over Dipper, covering him from the other creature's attack, it's claw slashed through his coat. He went to reach for his gun, but Dipper pulls it off and shoots the beast on it's mouth, it convulsed on the floor.

The boy aims the gun at the other one and shoots on it's throat. Stan grabs the gun and finished them off.

“See, I told you I could use a gun.” Dipper puffed his chest with a proud smile.

“Dammit, boy. I told you not to come with me!” Stan yelled, draining all the confidence from his grandson. He turned the kid around, the white silk had a large growing red stain that covered the entire back.

“I'm fine!” Dipper barked and pulled away, “Let's find Pacifica.” He began to walk to the hallway.

“Fine? Look at your back!” The man yelled, following the boy.

“Pacifica?” Dipper screamed.

They walked down the hallway, passing the bedroom where Dipper was sleeping down to the end. “Pacifica?” He paused at the final door, where the armoire was located, it was open with scratch marks all over it, a dead beast lied on the floor next to a bent golf club..

“Pacifica! It's me, Dipper!” .

The armoire door's opened slightly.

“Why the hell did you leave?” The girl said, curled between the clothes

“It wasn't my choice.” He threw an angry stare at his grandpa who reciprocated it. “Pacifica, are you-” The blonde jumped on him into a tight hug.

“Oh my god, they were all over the place!” She was panicked, shaking and sobbing on his shoulder. “one got in and I smashed him over and over, it was so disgusting.”

Dipper looked over her shoulders at the creature.

“It's okay, we got the rest of them.” He reassured, easing her sobs.

She felt something moist on his back, breaking the hug, she looked to her hand with blood on her fingers.

“Sorry,” Dipper said, “I ruined the pajamas.” He smiled weakly, his skin turning as pale as the mist around.

“They were french, you goof.” She sniffed.

“Let's get this fixed.” Stanley said, “Now.”

Pacifica looked up to the man, his broad shoulders and grimace heated her cheeks.

“Let's go somewhere else, this thing is really making me uncomfortable.” Dipper stared at the limp creature beside them.

Pacifica led them back to the other bedroom, the boy wobbled and had to support himself against the wall. While Stan held the rifle, she tried holding from falling. “You never said he was so handsome.” She whispered to Dipper.

“What?” He gasped, almost dropping to the floor.

“What happened?” Stan turned to them, his grandson petrified.

“Nothing.” Pacifica smiled.

 

They entered the bathroom where Dipper's dirty clothes were scattered.

“We're bringing back organization to the house now that I'm back.” Stan said, pushing the clothes together with his foot. Dipper groaned, Pacifica giggled. “Take the shirt off.”

The boy turned to the girl, both blushing at each other.

“I'm uh...” Pacifica mumbled and spun out of the room.

Dipper took the bloody cloth off, almost passing out when looking at the mirror. Stan opened his pouch and grabbed a spray, a needle holder and suture thread. The boy sat on the toilet and waited for the inevitable.

“Scared now?” Stanley muttered.

“No.” Dipper barked. “I had worse.”

Stan stared at his grandson, small cuts, large bruises and a few scars all over his body, one was just in the process of healing.

“You're far too young for this, kid.” He said while cleaning the boy's back with a towel.

Dipper winced at the soft towel touching his wounds, “Yeah well, what else am I going to do?” His voice cracked, grasping against the toilet seat.

“I don't know, go play ball, play with other kids, rent a movie...” The boy started to giggle, even the girl outside the room was laughing, “Whatever you kids do today.” He groaned, “Rather you like it or not, you are too young and small for this, it's dangerous enough for an adult, trust me.”

“I know, but I can't help it.” Dipper sighed, “There's not much else that I like doing, back at home I was bored out of my mind...” He barred his teeth as the wound was being cleaned.

“I understand, just take it down a notch or this is going to get you killed.” Stan replied, he bundled the hand towel and handed it to the boy. “Bite on this.”

Dipper was already on the know, and bit on the towel. Stan approached the needle to the first wound. “Ready?” Dipper inhaled and nodded.

From the bedroom, Pacifica heard the boy groaning while his grandfather said encouraging words. She tried to take a peek, but the man blocked the view. She flinched and grasped the bed's cloth at every grunt.

“Not.screa.ming.” Dipper grunted, muffled by the chewed towel.

“Don't try to act tough, kid. Won't do you any good.”

Dipper started to falter, swaying side to side.

“Pacifica,” Stan called, “I'm going to need you here.” She jumped out of bed, rushing to the bedroom, the man held a limp, bloody and bruised Dipper and she almost fainted at the sight. “He passed out, I'm gonna need you to hold him.” He ordered with a soft voice, feeling bad at the shocked girl.

“Can't we move him to the bed?” She asked, trying not to look, but her eyes betrayed her.

“No, light is too bad there. I'm sorry, but it has to be here.”

Doing her best to get herself together, she stood in front of the unconscious boy and held him by the arms.

“Steady now.” He asked, placing the needle on the skin. She took long breaths. “How did you two met?” He asked to get her mind out of the procedure.

“In a party at the Mystery Shack, but we didn't talk until he desecrated my family name.” She smiled at the ironic memory, “We hated each other, but I was terrible. I don't even know how he doesn't hate me still.”

“I remember your family back in the day, they would get in a ball and kick everyone out of the dancefloor so they could show off.” He grunted, a glint of sweat shining in his forehead, pooling over his thick eyebrows.

“Yeah, sounds like them.” Her lips twisted, “And I would be like that if it wasn't for him,” She smiled at the sleepyhead.

“He's a good kid, should've listened to him when he yelled at me to find you.”

The thought of Dipper being worried about her safety made Pacifica blush, she feared that the way she treated her, despite never really meaning it, would drive him away once and for all, together with her chances of being a good person.

After twenty exhaustive minutes, they were done. Dipper groaned while his grandpa carried him to bed, settling him on his stomach.

“Do you have a phone? I need to call them.” Stan whispered to her.

“I left on the other bedroom,” She said.

“I'll go get it and then clean the bodies, if you need anything, yell.”

“Be careful!”

He left the room and closed the door. Pacifica covered the boy with blankets.

“Wha-” He moaned and tried to move, she shushed him.

“It's okay now, rest.”

“Where's grandpa?”

“Doing his thing, get some sleep.” She patted his hair, “And Dipper.”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you for being here.”

 

Fin-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I can write a sequel to this soon


End file.
